The secret video project
by deathsith
Summary: Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa are given a project in which they have to secretly tape Gohan and his life for one week. Will all his secrets be revealed? please read and review


The Video project

Ch. 1

Disclaimer, I don't own dbz.

This fic is a rewrite of the fic Secret Video Project Gohan by BlackFireDragonK. Some ideas are similar, but rest assured it will change through the story.

It was an ordinary day in Satan city! The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Gohan was late to school again.

"Aw SHIT! I'm going to be late again!"

Yep it was a typical day

Gohan had left early with the intent of reaching school early, but he got delayed by an attempted bank robbery.

After taking care of the thugs, Gohan realized that he was running late. So he flew as fast as he could and managed to arrive ten minutes after class.

As he ran through the hallway, Gohan began to ponder about what he was going to do over the weekend.

'_Well, lets see: I can study, train, and I can look for dragon balls in order to reverse Goten and Trucks wish a year ago.'_

A year ago Goten and Trucks gathered the Dragonballs to wish for something that no Sayian can resist. FOOD!!!! They ended up wishing for a capsule that contained an unlimited amount of food. When they were presented with a second wish, they ended up wishing for Vegeta and Gohan to lose their ability to sense Ki for fifty years. Needless to say when Vegeta and Gohan found this out they nearly strangled the boys. After a few well placed threats from Chi chi and Bulma of eating Bulmas cooking for a year, Vegeta and Gohan calmed down. They agreed to wait a year and then gather the dragon balls. They both agreed that the second wish would be used to give Goten and Trunks absolute HELL.

As Gohan entered the classroom, the teacher looked up from a slip of paper that contained a set of names.

"Now that Mr. Son has decided to grace the class with his presence we can now began. I want the students that I called out earlier and Mr. Son to exit the classroom and head to room 390. Room 390, if you don't know is a couple classrooms below us.

As Gohan exited the classroom, he inquired to another student about what was going on.

"Don't know! The teacher just told us to go out and we would find out later in the week."

Gohan shrugged and followed him, eager to not let his curiosity get the better of him.

_Meanwhile_

"Now that the all the students that I asked to leave are gone, I can tell you about the project you will be doing. For one week you will be taping a student in his daily life. You will try to avoid them seeing you at all cost. If you mess up, this will affect half of your semester grade."

As everyone silently whispered in excitement. Videl couldn't help, but roll her eyes.

'_This will be stupid_ _and a waste of a perfectly good week!' _She declared to herself.

"Videl! Guess what! We ended up getting Gohan. Erasa said.

"Nerd boy, then this is going to be easy." Sharpner declared. "After all, they only thing he must do is study."

The teacher bought the students, that had left the room, back. The rest of the day passed without a problem.

As Gohan walked to the roof he was so immersed into thought that he didn't notice the three students that were following him with a camera.

'_What's he doing up here?'_ they, Erasa, Sharpner, and Videl or S.E.V, wondered.

S.E.V couldn't help but think that Gohan seriously needed to go to an asylum, when he called out something called FLYING NIMBUS!

Gohan called out his fathers cloud seeing as he was drained. He spotted the cloud, jumped on it and flew away.

S.E.V watched with widened mouths as a yellow cloud flew out of the sky and landed near Gohans feet.

As it flew away with Gohan in tow. Sharpner opened his mouth long enough for one word to cross his mouth.

"SHIT!!!"

Videl who had been staring with widened eyes, looked toward Sharpner and Erasa and said:

"We can find these things out later, but for now we should try to follow Gohan."

Erasa and Sharpner closed their mouths and nodded.

Erasa immediately remembered something!

"Gohan once told me that he lived in the 419 mountain area. I thought he was joking, considering that it takes five hours to get here, but I guess that flying nimbus makes the trip much easier."

"We better get moving if we want to catch up to Gohan." Sharpner stated.

S.E.V found it easy to follow Gohan as he seemed to be sleeping on the cloud and had asked it to go at a slow pace.

As they arrived back at Gohans house, they saw Gohan land and a very hyper boy running up to him.

"GohangohanguesswhatIdidtoday? Iwokeup,ate,playedwithdinosaurs,wenttoTrunks,sparredasaregularsayianandasupersayianandplayedvideogamessuchasStarWarsKnightsoftheoldrepublictwothesithlordsandnowIamhappyyou'rehome, he said in typical Goten speech. Translation: (Gohan, Gohan guess what I did today? I woke up, ate, played with dinosaurs, went to Trunks, sparred as a regular sayian and a super sayian and played video games such as Star Wars Knights of the old republic two the sith lords and now I'm happy you're home.)

"It's good to see you too squirt! Hey after we eat tonight do you want to train with me?" Gohan asked.

"YEYYYYYYYYYY!"

"GOHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN,"

S.E.V looked up, a very angry lady was making her way towards Gohan, with a frying pan in her hand.

"You need to study! I want you to be a scholar not a fighter." She said as she hit him with a frying pan over and over again.

S.E.V watched in shock as Gohan got up after being hit with a frying pan at least ten times.

"Mom! It's my way of mourning dad. I have never interfered with yours, so you shouldn't interfere with mine."

Chi chi suddenly gained an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry Gohan, but I just want you to have an easy life."

Suddenly she clapped her hands together and said:

"Well I could always give Vegeta and Trunks the wonderful dinner that's on the table." She didn't need to say another word as Gohan and Goten ran to the table and began eating like there was no tomorrow.

Later they saw Gohan and Goten walk out in fighting Gi's

S.E.V's eyes widened when they saw that wimpy Gohan wasn't as wimpy as they thought.

"Begin."

S.E.V's eyes widened as Gohan and Goten flew into the air and began to attack each other with various kicks and punches. Suddenly both boys phased out and were moving so quickly that S.E.V, whose mouths were open with shock, could only see them when they were knocked to the ground. Finally both boys appeared and cupped their hands in front of themselves. S.E.V looked with question as they both began chanting "Ka Me Ha Me." Suddenly both boys yelled "HAA" and twin blue beams erupted from their hands and met at the center. When the light ended they saw Goten lying in a giant crater and Gohan giving him something. Goten suddenly jumped up and said that: "We have to get to bed." Both Gohan and Goten ran back to the house and both Erasa and Sharpner looked at Videl in shock.

"HOW CAN THEY DO THAT," they both said in a loud whisper. "I THOUGHT YOUR DAD SAID THEY WERE TRICKS."

Videl looked to the ground and said: "I don't know!"

Later they saw Gohan go to sleep.

"We should probably go to sleep as well. Fortunately, I bought my camping gear and had dad call your parents to tell them what we're doing." Videl said.

Unknown to anyone a teenage namek was looking at the situation in laughter.

"This is hilarious! In a week all of Gohans secrets shall be revealed and I shall be given a lifetime supply of drinks, courtesy of the kai's."

"However, I have to make sure that not only is every one of Gohans secrets revealed, but that he doesn't find out. I know!"

Chuckling he walked into his inner chamber, intent on using a certain statue that he received when he first became a guardian.

End of Chapter one


End file.
